


Brazilian Wax

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Community: dracoharry100, Drabble Collection, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, Rating: NC17, Shower Sex, jmdc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in the winning mood and needs some time alone to spil his adrenaline.  The next moment he's on his knees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazilian Wax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daleah).



Sweat was dripping from Harry’s forehead as he placed his broom back into the cupboard.  He clapped Ron on the shoulder when he passed him, both men grinning at each other. They had beaten Slytherin into smithereens and Harry finally wiped Malfoy’s smug smile of his pale face.  Although the war was over, the animosity between  Harry and Malfoy was still present.  He smiled as he feasted upon the schadenfreude mixed with adrenaline racing in his veins.  Ginny would be the victim of his caveman –state of mind, but it didn’t matter. She liked it rough.  And so did he.

Harry felt his cock twitch inside his Quidditch-gear, and he was craving for a long shower and a quick wank. His cock definitely showed interest as it lengthened rapidly at the thought of jerking off in a public place. He hurried towards the showers, quickly opened the door and locked it with a flick of his wand.  His teammates had to wait for a while.  The bulge in his trousers throbbed painfully and he hastily took off his gear, while trying to keep his arousal in check.  Harry stopped in his tracks as he heard a sound. He wasn’t alone.

His heart was beating uncontrollably, panic and shame racing through his body as he tried to conceal his raging hard-on with his hands.  He heard the sound again and Harry realised that the person in the shower stall hadn’t heard him, because of the water running.  Harry wondered who this person could be. It wasn’t any of his teammates, since they were still on the field.  Maybe he should respect the stranger’s privacy. His eyes were fixated on the exit, but somehow his curiosity and his awoken arousal overpowered his common sense.   He quietly crept to his destination and peeked.

It was Malfoy. What the fuck was he doing behind enemy lines? Was he setting a trap to get his puny revenge? Or...Harry stopped thinking at all when he witnessed Malfoy’s activities. He had a good view of Malfoy’s slim body and although he loathed the man beyond reasoning, his cock thought otherwise.  Malfoy had a razor in his hand and he was shaving his privates.  Why on earth would he do that in here? Did it matter?  The scratching sound and the way Malfoy was pulling the skin close to his flaccid cock, sent electric shocks to Harry’s cock.

A soft moan left Malfoy’s lips as his thumb gently brushed the pink head of his circumcised prick. Harry noticed a mild swelling at the base as Malfoy washed away the remaining  loose hairs and shaving foam.  Harry saw Malfoy looking at his cock and he touched it again, more self-confident. He saw Malfoy’s eyes darkening, banishing his obvious exasperation as he grabbed his cock quite firmly. Malfoy closed his eyes, while stroking his lengthening cock, and something snapped inside Harry’s head.  His conscience was delivering a sermon, but it was in vain. Harry pushed open the door, exposing himself.

“Potter!” Malfoy sputtered, cheeks flushing pink. His protests were feeble. Harry was already on his knees, taking in as much cock as his mouth permitted.  His hands were exploring every piece of sore flesh, softly caressing Malfoy’s shaven scrotum,  while inhaling the scent of the perfumed shaving foam and manhood. Soon he felt soft hands grabbing each side of Harry’s head, keeping him in place as Malfoy started to slide his rigid cock in and out of Harry’s hungry mouth. He easily suppressed his gag-reflex as Malfoy accidently hit his uvula.  Like he had said before, he liked it rough.

Harry’s hands reached Malfoy’s muscled buttocks and he teasingly pinched the pale flesh. He urged his lover to move faster; his hands speeding up Malfoy’s declining thrusts.

“P-Potter, stop,” Malfoy almost whimpered. “Salazar, I’m gonna...”

Harry couldn’t stop, even he’d wanted to.  One sharp thrust and Malfoy came in Harry’s mouth, spilling on his tongue.

“It’s been a long time,” Harry teased, suggestively licking his lips.

“B-But why?”

“I needed to claim my prize, Malfoy,” Harry said huskily. Suddenly he was pushed against the wall and felt Malfoy’s hot breath on his wet tip.

“Rematch, Potter?”

“Bring it on!”


End file.
